In a typical solar module configuration, multiple solar cells are connected together in a single photovoltaic laminate and are covered by a layer of glass. Color variations in anti-reflective (AR) coating on the glass under certain light conditions can result in unacceptable appearance differences from one solar module to another (e.g., ranging from light grey to dark black or blue). FIGS. 1A and 1B are illustrative examples of non-uniform appearance of solar modules. As shown in both FIGS. 1A and 1B, some of the modules have a different visual appearance than nearby modules.